El hombre vestido de negro
by ShiroTsuki99
Summary: Paró en seco…ahora si sentía que alguien estaba detrás de él…volteo lentamente e ilumino lo que había…en ese momento…lo vio…


**El hombre vestido de negro**

La luna estaba siendo cubierta por las nubes. El cielo se volvía rojizo y aterrador. Esa noche, sin duda alguna, era una de las peores para salir a dar un tranquilo paseo. Un chico de aproximadamente dieciocho años caminaba algo apresurado por un bosque oscuro. Solo llevaba una pequeña linterna con la que iluminaba su camino. Miraba a todos partes buscando algo…o alguien.

— ¡Amy! —gritaba muy preocupado el nombre de una niña, el nombre de su hermana pequeña.

Había estado caminando por horas buscando a su hermanita. Ella se había ido al bosque en la tarde y no había regresado a la casa hasta ahora, le preocupaba mucho que le pasara algo…en especial si se encontraba con ese hombre. Tal vez fue por la pequeña discusión que tuvieron.

_(Flashback)_

— _¡No!_ _¡Hermano yo no he roto tu espejo a propósito! _—_gritaba una pequeña niña de siete años algo molesta y con los ojos llorosos._

— _¡Tu siempre rompes mis cosas! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación?! _—_grito furioso._

_La pobre niña empezó a llorar amargamente. Su hermano solo la miraba con indiferencia y furia._

— _¡Te odio Ren! _—_la niña salió corriendo de la habitación. El mayor se sintió muy mal y arrepentido por lo que dijo._

_Fue a la habitación de su hermana, pero ella…no estaba allí. Normalmente cuando se iba a llorar se encerraba en su habitación, pero ahora todo era diferente. La busco por todos los rincones de la casa. Esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño. Salió de la casa y miro el bosque. Se dio cuenta de que en el suelo estaba uno de los lazos que Amy solía usar para recogerse el cabello, lo tomo y volvió a mirar el bosque. No sabía porque, pero recordó la vez en que su hermanita le dijo que una vez vio a un hombre alto vestido de negro, lo peor es que le preocupaba mucho y tampoco sabía la razón. Todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento._

_(Fin del Flashback) _

Los extraños ruidos que venían de lo más profundo del bosque, asustaban de vez en cuando al chico. El ambiente estaba más tenso de lo normal. Sentía que alguien le mira desde atrás. Dejo de pensar eso cuando vio que al frente suyo había una reja de alambres, la inspecciono con la linterna. Se percato que había un hueco por donde podía pasar una persona de tamaño pequeño, lo curioso era que entre los alambres estaba el collar de Amy. Lo reconoció porque tenía una "A" grabada en el centro. Lo cogió y miro el bosque que estaba al otro lado de la reja.

—Amy…—susurro débilmente.

Sin pensarlo, se subió a la reja y salto al otro extremo. Parecía algo enojado. Decidido, avanzo con pasos firmes en línea recta. A medida que iba avanzando, el poco valor que había tomado en tan solo unos segundos, se esfumo. Miro su entorno. Escucho unos pasos detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta e ilumino el lugar donde se habían escuchado los pasos. Creyó por un momento que había visto a su hermana...pero al parecer solo fue su imaginación. Sacudió la cabeza y miro su camino.

—Ya estoy imaginándome cosas. —se dijo a si mismo. —…será mejor que encuentre a Amy y salga de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Continuo caminando por el mismo camino. Esperaba poder encontrar a su pequeña hermana. Sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros. Trago un poco de saliva. Ilumino lo que parecía una estructura parecida a un baño.

— ¿Qué hace un baño en el bosque? —se pregunto a sí mismo.

Dejo esa absurda pregunta a un lado y miro el interior del baño. Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Suspiro y se armo de valor. Entro a la estructura con pasos temblorosos pero rápidos a la vez. Escuchaba pasos que no eran los suyos. No quería tener la vista enfrente por lo que miro hacia abajo…para encontrarse con una horrorosa sorpresa…sangre. Abrió los ojos horrorizado. Había un rastro de sangre. No quería imaginarse de quien era, solo esperaba que no fuera de su hermanita. Siguió el rastro para saber al menos a quien le pertenecía toda esa sangre.

Parecía que el rastro no terminaba. La misteriosa sangre lo condujo a lo que parecía una habitación del extraño baño. Ilumino la habitación. En el suelo había lo que parecía un papel. Se acerco y lo miro bien…era una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno…pero…estaba muy arrugada…y parece que alguien la había intentado romper…volteo la hoja y se encontró con un escalofriante escrito…la hoja decía "**HELP ME!**" (En español "¡Ayúdame!").

— Ayu...ayúdame…—al leerlo en voz baja, sintió como el sudor frio recorría su nuca.

Guardo la nota en su bolsillo y salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo. Varias situaciones horribles se le vinieron a la cabeza. Paró en seco…ahora si sentía que alguien estaba detrás de él…volteo lentamente e ilumino lo que había…en ese momento…lo vio…algo le impedía moverse. Lo que veía…era ese hombre…ese hombre alto…y…**sin rostro**…Cuando al fin reacciono, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a quien sabe dónde.

Unos minutos después, Ren, se detuvo a respirar. El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Respira agitadamente y sudaba mucho. No creía lo que acababa de ver. Creía que esa historia no era real…que solo sus amigos lo querían asustar…al final resulto siendo verdad el famoso mito del hombre vestido de negro. Miro su linterna y se dio cuenta de que la luz se estaba disminuyendo, la apago y miro el suelo. No iba a salir de este bosque hasta encontrar a su hermana. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil…en especial si sabes que hay un hombre sin cara rondando por el bosque…o tal vez peor…buscándote. Tal vez las notas le ayudarían a encontrar a Amy. Suspiro y se puso en marcha…no sería nada bueno quedarse en un solo lugar.

—Amy, ¿Dónde estás? —susurro.

No tenía la linterna prendida. Ahora no le importaba demasiado, mejor sería que la guardara para más tarde. La poca luz del cielo le servía para iluminar un poco el entorno. Caminaba entre los gruesos árboles. Se detuvo cuando distinguió lo que parecía un silo. Prendió su linterna e ilumino el extraño pilar. Otra vez se le formo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio que en el pilar había una huella de sangre…y junto a ella otra nota. Esta vez la nota decía "**LEAVE ME ALONE**" (en español "Déjame solo"). Cogió la nota con un poco de temor y la guardo rápidamente en su bolsillo. Dio media vuelta y lo volvió a ver…esta vez tomo un poco de valor…

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Cosa sin cara! —grito algo furioso con algo de miedo.

El hombre solo lo miraba silenciosamente. Ese silencio era mortal. El chico volvió a correr por el bosque tratando de escapar de ese hombre. Tropezó con una roca y cayó de bruces. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a correr. Se detuvo en lo que parecía un pequeño camión rojo. Se limpio el polvo de su camiseta y el de su pantalón. Volvió a apagar la linterna. Escucho un llanto, el llanto de su hermana. Empezó a correr en la dirección donde se escuchaba el lloriqueo. No le importaba encontrarse con el hombre, solo le importaba su hermana. El llanto ceso. El paro de correr. Prendió la linterna e ilumino su alrededor. En el suelo estaba el otro lazo de Amy…en ese momento…un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza…

_(Flashback)_

— _¡Mira hermano! ¡Una estrella fugaz! _—_dijo la pequeña niña señalando el cielo._

—_Pide un deseo._ —_dijo amablemente._

—_Ok…deseo que nuestros padres regresen. —dijo inocentemente._

_Su hermano sabía que eso no se iba a poder cumplir. Hace unos años, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de auto. El solo tuvo que salir adelante para que su hermanita viviera feliz y cómodamente su niñez._

—_Hermano mira eso…—dijo la niña señalando unos árboles._

— _¿Qué cosa? —pregunto un poco confuso mirando el bosque._

—_A ese hombre vestido de negro…—dijo susurrando. —…olvídalo…_

—_Bueno…entra a la casa…está empezando a hacer frio…_

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Ese recuerdo le hizo encajar las piezas. Ese hombre le había tendido una trampa a él y a su hermanita. Guardo el lazo y volvió a caminar algo temeroso. Ahora…todo le parecía absurdo…en ese momento…su hermanita apareció en frente de él.

— ¡Amy! _—_grito un poco aliviado.

Cuando se acerco a la niña, esta empezó a correr. Algo sorprendido, Ren, empezó a correr tras ella. No entendía nada. Corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzarla. La batería de la linterna se había acabado. Maldijo ese momento. Tiro el objeto a quien sabe dónde y siguió corriendo. Escucho que los pasos de su hermana se detuvieron. Disminuyo el paso. Noto que se encontraban al pie de un gran árbol que daba algo de miedo.

Se acerco a su hermana. Vio que estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas. Tenía la mirada vacía y miraba un punto fijo del suelo.

—Amy…debemos regresar a casa…mira… _—_saco el collar de su bolsillo y le mostro a la pequeña._ —_Encontré tu collar…el que mamá te regalo…_—_dijo sonriendo un poco._ — _Póntelo…

La niña no hizo movimiento alguno, solo miraba la nada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ponérmelo? —susurro la niña con una voz fría. —…Ya estoy muerta…y tu también…

El chico quedo paralizado.

"_Ya estoy muerta…y tu también"_

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Ren. No podía dejar de pensar en eso…y en lo horrible que sonaba.

El hombre apareció detrás de los hermanos. El chico se dio cuenta y miro aterrorizado al monstruo. Ya no sabía qué hacer…Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio que unos tentáculos salieron de la espalda del hombre.

Retrocedió al ver que uno de los tentáculos se acerco a él…Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido…Ya no iba a hacer nada…ya no podía escapar…

Los tentáculos lo agarraron y lo presionaron con fuerza…otros de ellos se enredaron en su cuello…asfixiándolo…Lo último que pudo ver antes de que todo se volviera oscuro…fue la mirada de su hermana…esa mirada vacía…y esa horrible cara blanca del hombre vestido de negro…

* * *

Nunca más se le volvió a ver a esos dos hermanos…algunos rumores decían que habían abandonado el lugar…otros decían que habían desaparecido...

Una noche, unos niños se acercaron al bosque donde se decía que había un hombre vestido de negro…hay encontraron un collar...tirado en el suelo…luego de recogerlo…el hombre vestido de negro se les apareció por detrás…


End file.
